


The Silver Bell Ball

by boredomsMuse



Series: A Stomco Season 3 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Princess Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: How I imagine the Silver Bell Ball would have gone if Star and Tom tricked Marco into going.  (And they were totally tricking him, it wasn't like they were actually avoiding their dance or anything.)





	The Silver Bell Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you show up to a fandom late. This is set in an au where Marco and Tom become actually friends after frienemies - namely in the three hour carriage ride back.
> 
> Also the ships are implied mostly, and i think it implies tomco more than starco? Or like Tom and Star both crushing on Marco but Stars not curshing on Tom? Its open to interpretation really. Idk what endgame ship thisll have.
> 
> Tempted to write the fic of Tom and Marco becoming friends. Or a fic thats Marco actually showing the others around his castle - either because boi had a lot of time on his hands during the whole 16 years with Hekapoo or because when magic sees a princess it makes them an actual princess. Let me know if you want to read any of that.

“And finally we have only two dancers left, Prince Tom and Princess Star.” Manfred announced. “Who will ask who? Oh, the anticipation is killing me!”

Tom and Star stared each other down, glaring and just daring the other to make the first move. A tense moment passed as their parents grew more and more anxious. Then, at the same time, Tom and Star pulled out their compact mirrors.

“Star!” Queen Moon hissed, glaring at her daughter. “No mirrors at the Silver Bell Ball.”

“Rock’s been on his mirror all night mum.” Star pointed out. “He was even dancing with it.”

“Well, I…” Queen Moon hesitated, looking over to where her nephew was still sitting on his mirror. There was really no polite way to say 'Rock being rude isn't likely to start a war'.

“I can’t believe they’re letting this happen.” Queen Spiderbite muttered.

"I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason to be interrupting the ball." Moon announced, shutting her eyes a moment to keep from glaring at the Spiderbite royalty. When she opened them again, she cast a worried glance to her husband and King Dave. They seemed moments from a brawl.

_ 'I hope you know what you're doing Star.' _ She prayed.

\--

Back on Earth, Marco was lying upside down in his bed, trying to read quotes and movie titles. It’d somehow become the hit summer competition, at least between his friends, and he’d be damned if he came in last at the tournament tomorrow. There was so much catching up to do that he ignored his phone the first time it buzzed. But then it kept buzzing. And buzzing. And buzzing.

"Fine, fine I'm coming." He huffed. Sitting back up (way too fast, ow), he grabbed the offending device. It had been flooded with texts from Tom and Star.

**TOM: **Marco tell Star she's being rude and impractical  
**STAR: **Marco tell Tom he's being a butt and this isn't going to work!!!!  
**TOM:** Marco tell Star to just ask me to dance already  
**STAR:** Marco tell Tom I'm not going to ask him to dance because he is a BUTT and I'd rather dance with Rock again.  
**TOM**: Well tell Star so would I but that's not the point of the ball!!!   
**MARCO:** guys its a group chat, you can both see each others messages why are you asking me to say them???  
**TOM**: Because I'm not talking to Star. She's being rude and ridiculous.  
**STAR: **_I'm _being rude? Marco tell Tom he's the rude one!! He won't even look at me!!  
**TOM**: Tell Star I'm looking at her right now.  
**STAR:** Tell Tom that glaring doesn't count!!!!!!  
**MARCO:** Would you guys knock it off I have very important things to do  
**TOM:** I'll stop when Star asks me to dance.  
**STAR:** Tell Tom I am _not_ asking him to dance.  
**MARCO:** Aren't you guys at that Silver Bell Ball thing? Don't you have to dance?  
**STAR:** It's just the rehearsal.  
**TOM**: It's not the real ball, just the rehearsal.  
**STAR: **Marco tell Tom it's rude to copy people  
**TOM: **Tell Star I was typing first  
**MARCO: **Okay that's it.

"Making this chat was the worst idea I ever had." Marco muttered, closing his mirror. Why had he ever made this stupid thing? Oh right, he'd been hoping maybe they'd start getting along again if they just talked like normal people. Boy, was he wrong. All they did was argue. He was so sick of playing messenger between them.

A shine caught his eye and Marco looked over to see his dimensional scissors. There they sat, practically begging to be used. 

It  _ was _ way easier to handle their arguments in person. And hey, it was only a rehearsal. Queen Moon wouldn't be too mad, right?

Mind made up, Marco grabbed his scissors and cut his way into the Mewni ballroom.

"Would you two stop fighting already?" He huffed, hands on his hips and glaring between the two of them. 

"Marco?" Queen Moon frowned. "What are you doing here?" Marco looked up and felt his mouth go dry. The entire Mewni alliance was sat before him. Which would be fine, except they were definitely wearing their this-is-the-actual-ball outfits.

“Hey Earthturd!” Ponyhead greeted, grinning in a way Marco knew meant trouble. “Draaaaama.” She added, not whispering quietly enough. Oh no.

"You two told me it was just a rehearsal!" He said, frowning between Tom and Star.

"Auto-correct." Both royals claimed, then immediately glared at each other again. Groaning, Marco buried his head in his hands. He really should have expected this. Moving his hands away, he gave his best ‘it was all Star please don’t be mad at me’ smile.

"I am so sorry Queen Moon, I really didn't mean to intrude." He apologized. "I'll get out of your hair." He rose his scissors to leave but Star was suddenly at his side, holding his wrist.

“No!” She exclaimed before clearing her throat. “I mean, you can’t leave yet.”

“Why not?” Queen Moon asked, one part confused and one part expasarated with her daughter. Okay, so no worse than usual. Marco hoped it stayed that way.

“Well, it’s just that, um…” Star mumbled, clearly trying to come up with something and failing. 

“Because we were stalling! For your arrival. That’s why we weren’t dancing.” Tom announced, walking calmly to Marco’s other side. 

“Right, exactly!” Star agreed. It’d be nice to know they weren’t arguing if only it wasn’t because they were scheming. “We were thinking that the Mewni alliance hasn’t had any new members in a long time, and Marco would be a perfect fit!” 

“What?” Marco said, tone deadpan. This could not be happening.

“An excellent idea!” River grinned.

“But Marco isn’t royalty.” Queen Moon frowned.

“And he certainly isn’t dressed for a ball.” King Spiderbite muttered.

“Sure he is.” Star grinned. Before Marco could protest, her wand was out and he’d been blasted. 

“Great.” He muttered, looking down and expecting to see the signature Princess Marco dress. Instead, it was shorter with a pleated overskirt, a lace underskirt, and sleeves that ended with frills at his elbows. It was still the same purple colour scheme though, and his hair was still in its usual ponytail. “We need to have a talk about trying new colours.” He muttered, glaring at Star.

“Oh stop complaining, I gave you ballet shoes.” Star shushed him.

“I think you look cute.” Tom smirked.

“Shut up.” Marco muttered, turning his glare Tom’s way.

“May I present,” Star started in her most formal princess voice, “Princess Marco of, uh, Rebellion.”

“Oh my god, you’re  _ the _ Princess Marco?!” Princess Spiderite squealed. “I have all your dolls.”

“Uh, thanks?” Marco said.

“I’ve never heard of this... Rebellion.” The MerQueen commented.

“Well it’s a kingdom that’s definitely real and one you definitely want on your side.” Star grinned.

“I’m not so sure.” Queen Spiderbite frowned. “The Silver Bell Ball is almost over, our children would have to move back to their old seats.” 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to dance with Earthturd.” Ponyhead complained. 

“Thanks Ponyhead.” Marco rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m going to dance with Princess Marco, he’d be a very important ally.” Tom announced.

“Oh yeah, definitely same. I want Marco on my side.” Star nodded.

“But hey, if you guys don’t want the Rebellion kingdom as your allies that’s cool. I mean, Hekapoo is an ally of his too but I mean what does she know.” Tom continued. Marco could see Queen Moon’s eyebrow twitch in annoyance. But she seemed the only one annoyed. Everyone else was suddenly pushing their heirs back to their old seats and before Marco knew it he was sitting with Star on a chair that had been hastily brought out for him. 

“Why does this always happen to me?” Marco groaned. He was definitely going to lose the tournament tomorrow.

“You do know how to dance, right?” Star asked.

“Of course I know how to dance.” Marco said. “You’ve danced with me before, remember? At the Blood Moon Ball?”

“Oh yeah.” Star recalled, drawing the word out. “You’ll be fine.” She decided. For some reason, Marco didn’t quite believe that. 

Queen Moon rang the silver bell for attention and the dances once more began. Princess Spiderbite almost tripped out of her seat to ask Marco to dance, as Manfred happily announced, and then he was dancing with Star’s annoying cousin (who was still a little bitter that Marco had won Flags), and then the pigeon with legs (and wow he had to ask Star about that), and on and on it went.

It was exhausting, Marco decided. And maybe it wouldn’t be if he’d been here from the start and the dances had been spaced out but right now his feet were killing him.

“Come on Earthturd.” Ponyhead huffed right as Marco sat down.

“No, I need a break.” He complained. 

“Like, I don’t care.” Ponyhead smirked. Sighing, Marco got back up and started dancing with his besties other bestie who’d tried to kill him a couple times. “Wow this much be so cool for you.” Ponyhead commented as they danced.

“What do you mean?” Marco frowned.

“Um, the drama. Obvs.” Ponyhead said. 

“What drama?” Marco asked hesitantly. He knew it, Queen Moon was going to kill him. That was the drama. 

“Look I know you’re like, an idiot or whatever, but come on? How have you not noticed?” At Marco’s confused expression she rolled her eyes. “Star and Tom have been trying to dance with you like, all night.”

“What?” Marco said. “But I only just got here?”

“You know what I mean.” Ponyhead huffed. “I think they’ve been trying to race each other, but someone else always gets up first.” She says. “They look like, super mad about it. Just look.” Still frowning, Marco looked between the waiting royals. They did look pretty mad.

“If you noticed, why’d you get up to dance with me?” Marco asked.

“Um, hello? Draaaaama.” Marco sighed, he really should have expected that answer. Queen Moon rang the bell and they pulled away from each other and bowed. “Oh this is going to be so good.” Ponyhead muttered to herself as she took the seat in front of her parents and Marco returned to his seat. 

One second passed in silence, and then a second, and then a third. Finally, Tom started to stand.

“Marco, would you-” He started only to be cut off as Star jumped to her feet.

“MARCO DANCE WITH ME.” She ordered.

“I stood up first.” Tom pointed out, glaring. “He’s dancing with me.”

“Dance with each other.” Marco said. “My feet are killing me.” He leant down to rub his ankles and when he looked up Tom and Star were back to glaring at each other, definitely not dancing.

“Why isn’t your daughter asking my son to dance?” King Dave demanded, turning to glare at King River.

“Why isn’t your son asking my daughter to dance?” King River returned.

“Star.” Queen Moon hissed. Still glaring, Star took slow and deliberate steps to Tom, who smirked just a little.

“Dramaaaaa.” Ponyhead grinned. “Oh my god, I can’t wait.” 

“Will you dance with me…” Star trailed off, looking around like there was anyone else to dance with. And then she grinned. 

Oh no. That was her ‘I’m about to something I’m not allowed to do because I don’t want to do what I have to and it's going to make everything worse’ smile. 

“Oh for the love of…” Marco muttered. Despite his aching feet, he stood back up. “I’ll dance with you.” He says. Tom and Star immediately turned to grin at him before frowning.

“Wait, which you?” Star asked. 

“Both of you.” Marco decided. 

“What? That’s not how the dances are done!” The MerKing snapped.

“Why not? The dance has been going on forever, this way we only have one more dance left and not three.” Marco said, leaving out the ‘and this way the dance actually happens and no one (Star) causes trouble'. Queen Moon seemed to hear that part anyway.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” She said. “Begin.”

“I can’t believe she’s letting them change this tradition.” Queen Spiderbite muttered.

“Well?” Marco asked, holding out his hands. “I’m not doing two more dances guys.” He added, when Tom and Star continued to glare at each other.

“Fine.” They eventually grumbled. Tom took his right hand and Star his left, then they begrudgingly took each other's. The music began to play and the waltz began and for the first few steps it was horrible. Star and Tom were too focused on him and not each other. 

But then they settled, eyeing each other with less anger and starting to really dance. Marco grinned, then squeaked as fire started to appear after Tom’s ever step. 

“Relax.” Star smirked. “It’s only fire.” 

“Uh, what’s happening?” Marco asked, eyeing their feet as Star’s steps started to flood with butterflies. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll trip up if you keep watching our feet.” Tom warned, his smirk almost identical to Stars. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, Marco thought.

But, well, it was kind of fun and no one else was freaking out. Taking a deep breath, Marco let himself relax. The flames and butterflies increased as the three of them twirled and… and it was actually really, really cool. Marco didn’t even notice they’d lifted into the air until they were settling back on the ground.

For a moment they just stood there, grinning at each other. No one seemed to notice the bell until Queen Moon cleared her throat.

“Right. We should stop dancing.” Tom said. 

“Yeah.” Star grinned. A moment later Queen Moon rang the bell again and, finally, the three let their hands drop.

“And that concludes the Silver Bell Ball.” Queen Moon announced.

“Now,” Marco started, crossing his hands over his chest but still smiling, “are you two going to tell me what that was all about?”

“Tom started it.” Star tried. “He was like, completely ignoring me. It was so rude! That’s a terrible way to get someone to like you, you know.”

“Get someone to… I wasn’t trying to get you to like me!” Tom argued. “I was trying to give you space, because I get it okay? You don’t want to date me.”

“Giving me space does not mean completely ignoring me!” Star snapped. 

“Guys.” Marco quickly cut in before their anger could grow any further. “So, seems like there was some miscommunication here. This is why you should just, you know, talk about these things.”

“I guess.” Star sighed. Tom, too, deflated.

“So, now what do we say?” Marco prompted. Both royals hesitated but Marco didn’t press. After a moment, Tom sighed.

“I’m… sorry that it seemed like I was ignoring you Star.” He said. 

“And I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions and thought you were club snubbing me.” Star returned, offering a small smile.

“See all better.” Marco grinned. “What would you two do without me?” That made them both laugh and their smiles became a lot less small.

“Hey, do you guys want to, maybe, I don’t know… do you guys want to go get cornshakes sometime?” Tom suggested.

“Yeah, yeah that’d be fun.” Star smiled.

“Skip the cornshakes man, come to Earth and let’s get proper milkshakes.” Marco said. “I bet you they are way better.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Tom chuckled. The moment was ruined some as Ponyhead and the other heirs rush past.

“Best Silver Bell Ball ever.” Ponyhead announced as they passed. “Earthturd, you have to come to these things more often. The drama is so worth dancing with you.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Marco said.

“Well, you are apart of the alliance now.” Queen Moon said, stepping up to the group. “You will be expected to come every year.”

“But not my parents right?” Marco asked. He loved his parents, he really did, but he did not want that kind of embarrassment.

“No, I suppose they don’t have to come.” Queen Moon assured. “Since you’re all still here, how about you come sit down for dinner.” With that, she walked back over to the other Kings and Queens.

“Oh no.” Star whispered, sharing a panicked expression with Tom. 

“We forgot to run.” Tom finished the thought.

“Uh, what?” Marco frowned. “What’s the big deal?”

“It’s a grown up dinner Marco. A grown up Ball dinner.” Star stressed, like that was answer enough. It wasn’t.

“I thought you liked grown up dinners?” He said.

“This isn’t like grown up family dinners. There’s no fun game of flags, just boring,  _ boring  _ talk.” Star whined.

“I’ll keep you awake if you keep me awake?” Tom suggested, fire flickering onto his hand. 

“Deal.” Star nodded, hand tight around her wand.

“Okay,” Marco started, dragging out the word, “that seems a little extreme.”

“It’s the only way to survive.” Star claimed, voice dramatic and gravely. 

“Look, how about, just,” Marco sighed, shaking his head at them. “Queen Moon, I actually have to pass on dinner. I really have to get back to my castle, won’t run itself and all that. Is it alright if Tom and Star come with me? Since we’re allies now, they really should get the grand tour.”

“I suppose that will be acceptable.” Queen Moon nodded, smiling slightly.

“Awesome, thanks.” Pulling out his scissors, Marco quickly cut through into his room. 

“Does this mean we’re having nachos?” Star squealed, quickly jumping through. Marco bowed for Tom to go through next, smirking at the eye roll his formality earned. The portal slipped shut behind them and Queen Moon allowed another moment to smile. 

_ They’re good kids _ , she thought,  _ but Marco might just make them better _ .

“Well everyone,” she said, turning back to the Kings and Queens, “let's discuss trade.” All suppressing groans, the adults slowly moved to the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said, let me know if you want more and want kind of more. Also what kind of more.
> 
> Double also - if anyone is in any stvoe or tomco or startomco discords that are still pre active, hit me up


End file.
